TAN SOLO UNA MITAD
by pattym7
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si, antes de poder convertirla, Edward presencia la muerte de Bella? ¿Cómo viviría el quedarse sin su único amor, sin la razón de su existencia? Y es que, cuando pierdes a quien amas, ya no eres algo entero... eres tan solo una mitad.


**TAN SOLO UNA MITAD**

Siempre había sido un ser solitario. Andaba por la vida refugiándome en la música y en los libros. Por aquel entonces no sabía lo que me pasaba, no sabía por qué no era feliz cuando todos los demás lo eran. Bueno, excluyendo a Rosalie.

Entonces te conocí a ti. Al principio sólo eras un buen bocado, una pieza de carne prohibida que me atormentaba cada día con su aroma. Intenté alejarme, huir como un cobarde, pero me recompuse y decidí luchar, atravesar el obstáculo en el que me había quedado estancado.

Y así te fui conociendo cada vez más. Era curioso. No podía leer tu mente, pero logré comprenderte mejor que a cualquier otra persona... digamos... "normal". Tú eras diferente. En el buen sentido, por supuesto. Siempre en el buen sentido.

Que las lágrimas no hayan recorrido mi cara no significa que no me duela tu muerte. Sabes que si pudiera llorar lo haría, al igual que si pudiera hacerte volver a la vida.

Te has ido, y todo lo que creí dejar en el pasado ha vuelto para atormentarme. El tiempo pasa lento y pausado, siento que me falta algo... La única diferencia con mi etapa anterior a conocerte es que ahora si sé qué me falta. Tú. Los días parecen años sin ti. No sabes cuánto te necesito...

Siento como si mi corazón se resquebrajara, aunque sé que eso es imposible. Multitud de objetos han pasado por mis manos y han acabado aplastados en un intento frustrado de calmar mi rabia.

¿Cuántas veces discutimos sobre este tema? ¿Cuántas veces casi nos llegamos a enfadar por hablar de esto? Aún recuerdo aquellos fatídicos días en Italia, cuando te creí muerta... En estos momentos me gustaría pensar que todo es una broma de ese perro de Jacob, que es otra de sus mentiras... Pero tengo que afrontar la realidad.

Tu olor todavía sigue en tu casa. Charlie está destrozado, y Reneé aún está en Forks con Phil. No se atreve a volver a Florida. Y es que tu esencia inunda tu habitación. Todos tus libros, tus discos, tus fotos... Aquel atrapasueños que Jacob te regaló aún sigue en tu cama. Y ese álbum que empezaste a hacer al cumplir los 18 años... 18... ¿Por qué has muerto tan joven?

Nunca había querido convertirte porque no quería privarte de la vida, pero la muerte se ha adelantado a mí. Ella te ha privado de todo. Y a mí también.

Jacob me odia más que nunca. Me culpa de tu muerte. Y puede que tenga razón.

Rosalie se lamenta por haberte tratado tan mal y por no haberte explicado las verdaderas razones de su enfado.

Emmett no para de hacer bromas para intentar animarme, pero lo tiene muy difícil.

Alice está decaída. Nunca antes había tenido una amiga como tú.

Esme sufre porque sabe que nunca más volveré a ser feliz.

Carlisle mantiene la calma, habla conmigo y me ayuda a desahogarme.

Y Jasper está agotado. Siempre tratando de crear un ambiente lo más cómodo posible.

Mike, Angela y Eric no dejan de hablar de ti. Te echan de menos.

A Jessica no ha parecido afectarle mucho.

El clan de los Denali nos ha visitado para darnos el pésame, y lamentan la pérdida.

La manada de lobos está intentando calmar a Jacob. Sam vino en nombre de todos para hablar conmigo.

Y los Volturi... Ellos siguen en su trono, sabiendo todo pero sin hacer nada. Esperan que me una a ellos en un intento vano por escapar de esta situación. Pero están muy equivocados.

No voy a suicidarme. Me he dado cuenta de que tengo a mucha gente que me quiere y me necesita, y aunque tú ya no estés a mi lado, yo tengo que permanecer al lado de mi familia.

Siempre fui muy protector contigo, llegando a límites insospechados incluso para mí... Nunca me había importado nada tanto como tú.

Jamás podré olvidarte, viva lo que viva. Aún recuerdo tus ojos, llenos de esa intuición que me volvía loco. Tus mejillas sonrosadas. Tus labios, que nunca me cansaba ni me cansaré de adorar. Tu pelo cuando se movía con el viento...

Últimamente he estado pensando en un tema que me trae de cabeza... No me lo preguntaste y nunca hiciste referencia a ello... A lo mejor hubieses llegado a decírmelo de no ser porque... Pero es inútil pensar en lo que hubiera pasado. Me refiero al tema de unirnos físicamente. Te deseaba, Dios sabe cuánto. Y no pude decírtelo. No debía decírtelo. Quería esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas. A pesar de ser peligroso, quería hacerlo...

Boda. Nunca me llegaste a decir que sí. Te propuse matrimonio y me he quedado sin respuesta. Pero supongo que hubieses aceptado. No lo supongo, lo sé. Ambos estábamos muy enamorados.

No he vuelto a ir al prado. No soportaría estar allí solo, acostumbrado a tener tu presencia entre las flores. Pero seguiré manteniendo en secreto su existencia. Recuerdo cuando nos tumbábamos durante horas en el césped, o la primera vez que te llevé allí para mostrarme tal cual era.

Recuerdo aquellas noches en las que dormías y pronunciabas mi nombre, arrancándome una sonrisa y haciéndome saltar de orgullo.

Me he quedado con algunas de tus ropas... Tu olor es lo más cercano a tenerte. No es que alivie mi dolor, pero me reconforta. Cierro los ojos y te siento junto a mí.

Estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Eras perfecta para mí, y yo era perfecto para ti. Conocimos el amor verdadero, algo difícil de experimentar durante la vida de una persona. Y es que el amor es como los fantasmas. Todos hablan de él, pero son pocos los que lo han visto de verdad.

Me hiciste creer que tenía alma, me diste ilusiones, deseos y me trajiste, de una forma metafórica, de nuevo a la vida.

Antes éramos una naranja entera. Ahora sólo queda la mitad.

Antes era un hombre entero. Sin ti... sólo está mi mitad. Tan solo una mitad.

**Bueno, es el primer relato que cuelgo aquí, en . Espero que os guste. Esta idea me vino a la mente porque yo recientemente he perdido a alguien muy especial en mi vida, y a través de este one-shot me desahogo algo.**

**Me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido, así que si podéis dejar reviews, os lo agradecería mucho. Besos!  
**


End file.
